1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bidet apparatus and more particularly concerns a personal hygiene apparatus which is adapted for attachment to a conventional bathroom toilet seat or bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a personal hygiene, and in particular is for cleaning a person's posterior or genital areas by flushing them with a spray of water. It can be used following use of the toilet, without further undressing. Bidets are well known and have long been used in certain parts of the world as a device for feminine personal hygiene. Although the advantages of the bidet are becoming well recognized in the United States, it have not become commonplace in the private residences, because of the expense in the installation of a separate bidet and, more importantly, there is usually insufficient bathroom space to install a separate bidet.
There have been proposals to overcome the problem of space by incorporating a bidet in a conventional toilets. Such devices disclosed in the following patents include a spray pipe that is moveable between a retracted position and an in-use position, a valve for control the flow of water and a rotatable handle.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Joyce H. Bass 4,926,509 Peter Butterfield 4,197,594 Boring Jr 4,642,820 Miyanags 4,334,329 Ruiz 4,181,985 Guidetti 1,966,951 Callejo 1.855,008 Farley 1,818,388 Campus 1,663,111 ______________________________________